Icy Thin Love
by Lord Metallex
Summary: Hi there! I am Lord Metallex and I hope you'll like my story! This takes place after 'The Virus' where Gumball starts having feelings for Teri! He also discovers a rock that gives him the power to control ice! There is also an evil force trying to take over Elmore! Will Gumball defeat this dark force, or will Elmore be consumed by darkness forever. Gumball x Teri


**Hello! I am Lord Metallex, and I am starting a new story called "Icy Thin Love" this takes place in the TAWOG universe. You see, this happens after 'The Virus' where Gumball starts having feelings for Teri. He also discovers a rock made out of crystals that gives him the power to control ice. Then all of a sudden a new group of people comes to Elmore, their plans are unknown. Will Teri love Gumball, will Gumball stop this new treath, or will darkness consume Elmore...forever.**

**?: Great, a new story from you.**

**WILL YOU GET OUT HERE!**

**Gumball: Lord Metallex does not own TAWOG, if he did he would have mad it horrable**

**HEY!**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

In a room, we find a blue cat by the name of Gumball. He was in his bed lost in thought. 'Wow' he thought 'What a day, first I thought Teri was just being paranoid about the germ thing, which she was right, than a virus takes control of the house'. He got up and went to the window 'Maybe I should propally abollagies to her and take her to the park and...' Gumball than thought about him and Teri being together 'No Guball! You are in love with Penny NOT Teri!' He than look out the window and stared at the stars. He than saw what looked like a shooting star...and it look like it was geeting closer to his house 'OH SHOT!' Gumball than saw it crash land in the yard, there was a bright light in the crater it left. 'I should go see what it is'.

Gumball put on his usual sweater and brown pants, he carefully opened the door not to wake Darwin up. He went downstairs and went to the kittion. Once he got in he went out the back door, when Gumball went outside he saw the huge crater. He went in it and saw a rock that was glowing, when he went closer to the rock and found out it was made out of crystals. "Oh...my...GOD!" he yelled "I'm rich, um hm, oh YAY!" Gumball than hurried up and piked it up, when he did he than felt cold. The rock than glowed brightly and he covered his eyes, when he opened them the rock was gone. Not only that, the yard was covered in snow. "Man I'm COLD!" he yelled, he hurried back inside, and when he did he looked down and saw that the floor was turning to ice! "WHAT THE WHAT!" yelled Gumball not loud enough to wake up his family, he went up the stairs and went into his room and coverd his feet with peices of clothing.

"Man, I need to start wearing shoes." he said "And why am I still cold? Maybe if I ask mom to buy me new cloths." Gumball then goes down the stairs again and went into his parents room "Mom?" he saids, a cat that looks almost like gumball except its a she and taller got up from the bed "Yes sweety?" she said, she than notice something different about him. "Gumball, is there something wrong? Your fur is a lighter colour and why is your feet rapped up with cloths?" Gumball than looked at his hands and found out that his hands were light blue, "Well I don't know how my fur became a lighter colour, but I have a reason why I rapped my feet with cloths." he said, he than unrapped the cloths around his feet and revealed that the floor beneath him started to freeze. "OH MY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!?" she yelled "I don't know mom, when I woke up I found myself like this." said Gumball who was partly lying, "Well don't worry sweety, I'll go to the store and buy something that can cover that up." she said.

She than got up and told gumball to wait by the car, Gumball went out the room and went trough the front door. He waited by the car until his mother came out, two minutes later Gumball's mom came out wearing her usual white shirt with a color on it and a gray skirt. She than went to the car and unlocked it "Get in the car Gumball." she said "Yes mom." Gumball said. They went into the car and went to the store.

When they went to the store, Gumball and his mom went in the store and went to the cloths section. While they were looking, Gumball saw some cloths that looked good to him. it was a long sleeved white shirt, with a light blue crystal in the middle. He also saw a pair of white gloves with a snowflake on both gloves, a light blue sweat hat, pants that were white with a blue line at the bottom, white socks, a blue scarf, and white tennis shoes with blue lances. "Hey mom, can I have these?" Gumball asked, "Sure honey." she said, Gumball got the cloths and brought them to the counter. The lady at the counter scand the cloths and said "That will be $20.00." Gumball's mom took out a $20 bill and gave it to her.

They went home and Gumball's mom told him to hang up his new cloths and go to bed. Gumball went upstairs and put his new cloths in the closet, and went to sleep.

In Gumball's Dream...

'Huh where am I?' he thought, he saw snow, ice, and fire everywhere, everything was in chaos. "What the heck happened here?" asked Gumball "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" a laugh came out of nowhere, "WHOS THERE!" Gumball yelled. The creature that laugh came from his hiding place, Gumball couldn't get a clear vision of what it looked like. "My my, look what we have here." said the being, "Who are you?" asked Gumball terrified, the creature said one thing "Darkness". The being charged up an orb made out pure darkness and fired it at Gumball, Gumball barely had time to avoid the attack, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. The misteries being than fired more of those orbs, Gumball just kept on avoiding the brutal assault, one of them hit Gumball's leg. "AHH!" he cried in pain, he ended up on the ground holding his leg, the being than went up to him and formed a sword. Gumball looked at the creature and said "Why are you doing this?" "For...vengeance." it than brought down the sword.

Back in the Real World...

Gumball woke up breathing heavily, he can hear his alarm clock going off. 'It was just a dream' he thought, he looked at his bed and saw that it completely turned to ice, "Well it looks like I'm going to sleep on an ice bed for now on." "~Yawn~Good morning Gum-WHAT THE HECK!" a noise came from the fishbowl on top of the dresser, in the fishbowl there was an orange fish with a mouth and blue eye. He than came out and looked at Gumball and the bed, "Gumball, why are you light blue and why is the bed covered in ice?" he said "I don't know Darwin, when I woke up last night I heard a loud boom, so I went outside and found a rock and when I grab the rock it disappeared in a flash and the next thing I know it I ended up like this. Than I found my feet starting to freeze the ground, so I went to mom and dad room and woke up mom and asked her to buy me some new cloths, after we got new cloths I went back too sleep.

The fish now known as Darwin looked at Gumball in awe "Wow...just wow, can I see the cloths?" asked Darwin, "Yeah, but close your eyes." Gumball said. Darwin covered his eyes with his hands[Fins?] while Gumball changed into his new cloths, "Ok! You can look now!" when Darwin moved his hands[Fins?] and saw Gumball in his new cloths, the only thing that wasn't covered was his face. "Dude...you...look...AMAZING!" Darwin yelled, "Thanks dude." said Gumball, they went down stairs to eat breckfest, after that they went outside to wait for the bus.

Meanwhile...

We find a bunch of kids on a school bus, one of those kids was a paper bear who was looking out the window. "Are you alright Teri?" asked a peanut with antlers sitting in the seat behind her, "I'm alright Penny." said the paper bear now known as Teri. 'Yesterday was a disaster' Teri thought 'I wish something like that happen again' the bus then stop by the Wattersons 'Oh great, juuust what I need' "Hi Rocky!" said a rabbit "Hi Anais!" said the puppet now known as Rocky "Hi Rocky!" said Darwin "Hi Darwin!" 'And here comes the annoying blue cat' thought Teri, but what happened next surpriced her. Coming on the bus was a light blue cat with white and blue clothing, 'Woah, who is this kid' "Hi Rocky!" said Gumball "Uh, who are you?" asked Rocky.

Gumball looked at Rocky with a questionable look "Rocky, its me, Gumball." Everyone was shocked by this 'THATS GUMBALL!' Teri Thought 'But he looks so...so...hot'. Gumball was looking for a seat and saw Teri sitting by herself. Gumball went by her and asked "Can I sit here, if you want." "...Sure." she said, Gumball than sat next to Teri. "...So...Teri, what are planning this weekend?" He said "I...I don't know, I mostly stay home." Teri said "Well...would you like to go see a movie with me?" "...I...I'll think about it." "Ok.". They sat together until they got to school.

At the Outscirts of Elmore...

The outscirts were calm and peaceful, until a weird mist came out of nowhere. This is not like any mist, it was dark purple, it was not made of wind nor matter. This was a ripple between time and space, the mist grew larger and larger and larger. Than a ship came out, this ship had lots of canons, machine guns, and had rockets on the back[It looks like the Battleship Halberd, except there is a large spike in the front instead of the mask], then an aircraft came from the ship. It landed on the ground and its hatch opened. Two tanks, six monsters, one machine with robotic legs a machine gun and rockets, eighteen creatures wearing white suits that covered the neck down, helmets, black gloves, black boots, masks, a bronze gear on the chest, and they were holding laser guns, the last one was wearing a silver suit that covered it's neck down, spikes on the shoulders, black gloves, black boots, a silver gear on the chest, and a hand gun on his waist.

"OK!" said the silver one "LITSION UP PEOPLE! WE ARE HERE TO RETREVE THE STONE OF ICEAGE! THE STONE SHOULDN'T BE HARD TO FIND! IT IS COVERD WITH CRYSTALS! DOES EVERYONE GOT IT!" "YES SIR!" said all the soldiers "GOOD! NOW MOVE OUT!" the silver one pointed at the town, the soldiers, tanks, monsters, and the weird machine marched to Elmore in search of the Stone of Iceage.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Wow! What an exciting intro!**

**?: That was the worst intro ever.**

**WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE! I hope you'll like my next chapter! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
